<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Poison by crackiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795667">Sweet Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackiss/pseuds/crackiss'>crackiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bot! Sachirou, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, HoshiHiru, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top! Kourai, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackiss/pseuds/crackiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kourai want to have some vacation, while Sachiro just want to have some touch, yet while he got what he want, he lose it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkflavour/gifts">milkflavour</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Kalau racun adalah sentuhan,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>maka Kourai adalah racun.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Racun manis yang memabukkan.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—HiruHoshi.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Pacaran dengan atlet itu sulit. Pertama tentu saja akan jarang bertemu dan memiliki sedikit waktu berkomunikasi. Kedua hubungan mereka harus ditutupi, dilakukan diam-diam agar kamera tak mengambil waktu kebersamaan mereka. Ketiga, memilih waktu liburan.</p>
<p>“Sachiro, bulan depan aku libur. Pas banget akhir pekan.” Hoshiumi Kourai berkata sambil menatap kalender di ponselnya. Ia mendongak, posisinya tiduran di atas paha Hirugami Sachiro. “Liburan yuk? Kamu mau gak?”</p>
<p>Sachiro terdiam. Terakhir kali mereka liburan sepertinya tahun lalu, sebelum Kourai sibuk dengan pertandingan V-League. “Hm, boleh. Aku juga libur. Mau ke mana?”</p>
<p>Posisi Kourai berubah. Duduk menghadap Sachiro dengan mata berbinar. “Serius? Nagano! Ayo kita ke sana!”</p>
<p>Tawa terdengar dari bibir Sachiro. Rambut cokelatnya bergerak pelan seiring dengan tawa yang keluar. “Kamu sesenang itu?”</p>
<p>Tanpa ragu Kourai mengangguk. Kalau seperti ini Kourai lucu sekali. Rambut peraknya jatuh, menjuntai hingga menutupi mata. Dengan santai Sachiro singkirkan dengan jemarinya. “Senang sekali! Sudah lama juga kita gak liburan!”</p>
<p>“Hm, terakhir tahun lalu.” Sachiro setuju, tangannya meraih pinggang Kourai, membawanya di atas pangkuan. “Kalau begitu, ayo, kita ke Nagano. Biar aku yang cari penginapan.”</p>
<p>Cengiran Kourai muncul, tanpa bisa dicegah. Dua tangannya bersandar pada bahu Sachiro. Keduanya saling menatap, “<em>make sure they have private pool</em>.”</p>
<p>“Buat apa?” Kepala Sachiro miring, bingung menatap Kourai. Oleh Kourai tak langsung dijawab, namun lebih dulu mencicip bibir ranum milik kekasihnya. Tangannya naik, meremas rambut cokelat milik Sachiro untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman terlepas, mata Kourai belum lepas dari milik Sachiro. “Biar gak diintip monyet.”</p>
<p>Sachiro tertawa ringan, tangannya menyentuh pinggang Kourai. Perlahan mengusap otot keras di perutnya. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, kembali mengecap. “Oke. Sekarang,” katanya sambil membawa Kourai dalam pelukan. Tubuh Kourai diangkat, sambil Sachiro melangkah menuju kamar. “Kita urus ularnya dulu.”</p>
<p>Wajah Kourai merah saat merasakan milik Sachiro yang mengeras di bokongnya. Hari libur mereka akan panjang dengan penuh lenguhan.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoshiumi Kourai melilit lehernya dengan syal cokelat sambil menunggu kekasihnya yang lima belas menit lalu bilang baru berangkat. Kalau bukan karena rapat mendadak, Sachiro pasti sudah tiba sejak setengah jam lalu. Namun, rapat yang tiba-tiba membuat rencana keberangkatan mereka jadi mepet. Tangan Kourai penuh dengan makanan ringan.</p>
<p>Lima menit berikutnya, mata Kourai memicing, melihat seseorang berambut cokelat berlari ke arahnya. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket musim dingin warna hitam yang panjang hingga sebatas betis. Lehernya menggunakan syal dengan warna yang sama dengan Kourai. Ya, tentu saja sama sebab Sachiro yang membuatnya untuk hadiah Natal tahun lalu.</p>
<p>“Kourai-kun!” Sapanya dengan wajah merah. Napasnya satu-satu, lelah habis berlari. Oleh Kourai, pipinya langsung diusap pelan. “Hehehe, maaf lama.”</p>
<p>“Gak apa.” Tangannya menarik milik Sachiro agar mengait di lengannya. Dua ujung bibir Sachiro terangkat, pipi merah karena alasan yang berbeda. “Napas, Sachiro.” Kata Kourai sambil melangkah menuju Shinkansen. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum kereta berangkat.</p>
<p>Keduanya melangkah bersama dengan wajah Kourai yang bersembunyi dalam syal dan Sachiro yang menatapnya gemas. Kekasihnya ini kalau wajahnya tertutup syal jadi lucu sekali. Inginnya Sachiro peluk erat-erat. Namun, pasti akan langsung dihajar oleh Kourai. Tenang-tenang, Sachiro punya waktu sekitar tiga hari dari sekarang untuk bermesraan dengan Kourai. Memikirkannya lagi membuat wajahnya merah, untung saja tertutup dalam syal. Kalau tidak pasti sudah diledek habis-habisan.</p>
<p>Kourai mengeluarkan taiyaki dari kantung cokelat yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Sachiro setelah mereka duduk. “Pipi kamu masih dingin gak?” Kourai menoleh sambil membuka sarung tangannya.</p>
<p>Sachiro tak menjawab, ia tengah sibuk memakan taiyaki. Kourai mendengus, tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi Sachiro. “Gemes banget sih.” Katanya dengan tangan yang lain membersihkan ujung bibir Sachiro. “Tuh, sampe berantakan. Pelan-pelan makannya.”</p>
<p>Bahkan setelah bertahun mereka bersama, Kourai tidak pernah berhenti memberikan gelitik bunga dalam perutnya. Selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Ah, benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Wajah merahnya tersembunyi dalam syal sementara Kourai sibuk dengan roti isi di tangannya.</p>
<p>Lihat, rambut Kourai jatuh di atas alis dan mata bulatnya fokus menatap ponsel.</p>
<p>“Oh, Sachiro, nanti dari stasiun kita naik apa?” Kourai menoleh, membuat Sachiro memalingkan wajah. “Sachiro?”</p>
<p>“Hm, iya.” Sachiro melepaskan syalnya, menggantungkannya di leher, dan menoleh. Sengaja sekali tadi mengulur waktu untuk menormalkan warna wajahnya. “Nanti naik taksi, besok kalau mau keluar baru sewa mobil. Kemarin aku nyari tempat penyewaan mobil ada di dekat hotel.”</p>
<p>Kourai mengangguk, “hm, kaya kita bakal keluar aja.”</p>
<p>Gumaman yang tak sampai ke telinga Sachiro. “Eh? Kenapa Kourai-kun?”</p>
<p>Kourai cepat-cepat menggeleng dengan senyum lebar. “Enggak. Aku mau tidur dulu. Bangunin ya nanti.”</p>
<p>Kepalanya sudah bersandar di bahu Sachiro, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Tak lama, Sachiro ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada Kourai dengan tangannya yang menggenggam jemari kekasihnya erat. Perjalanan ke hotel terasa hangat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap kali memikirkan akan bersama Kourai selama tiga hari. Wajahnya kembali merah, kembali berdetak cepat. Malu, namun juga menantikan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ini tempatnya.” Kata Sachiro sambil membuka kamar mereka. Kamarnya cukup besar dengan ruang makan di sisi jendela, tempat tidur di balik pintu kayu, dan <em>pantry</em> kecil dengan oven di atasnya. “Tau gak Kourai-kun, di <em>website</em> ini hanya hotel bintang 3, tapi kamarnya bagus ya?”</p>
<p>Kourai mengangguk, menaruh tasnya di pojok ruangan. “Mau makan dulu atau ke onsen langsung?” Tanya Kourai. Jaketnya ia lepas, membuat Sachiro maju membantu melepaskan jaket sambil memberikan sentuhan iseng. Jarinya turun, bergerak ke dada Kourai sengaja sekali menyentuh titik kecil di balik <em>sweater</em> Kourai.</p>
<p>Diusap beberapa kali hingga pemiliknya menggeram sebal dan tangannya ditepis. “Sachiro, onsen. Aku gerah.”</p>
<p>“Ya sini makanya aku bantu lepas baju.” Sekali lagi oleh Sachiro dibantu melepaskan pakaian Kourai. Berkali-kali tubuh Kourai juga digoda. Putingnya yang perlahan mengeras karena sering disentuh, juga bagian bawahnya yang kini setengah naik. “Kourai-kun, kalau keras begini,” kata Sachiro sambil menyentuh ereksi Kourai. Desahan keluar pelan dari bibir kekasihnya, membuat senyumnya mekar. “Gak bisa ke onsen.”</p>
<p>Kourai mendengus, sebal. Bahu Sachiro langsung ditekan, berlutut di depannya. “Kalau begitu, lakukan sesuatu. Kamu yang nyentuh dari tadi harus tanggung jawab dong.”</p>
<p>“Tentu.” Sachiro menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia mulai dengan mengecup puncaknya yang mulai naik dan mengacung keras. Giginya dengan lihai menurunkan <em>boxer</em> Kourai sambil sesekali mengecup kulit Kourai yang terekspos. “Basah.” Gumamnya.</p>
<p>Sachiro mulai dari puncak ereksi, memberi kecupan sebelum dimasukan ke dalam mulut. Dikulum bagai memakan permen, memutar lidahnya hingga membuat pemiliknya merintih hingga punggung melengkung bagai busur. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Kourai yang menahan ingin untuk keluar. Keringat berjatuhan di pelipis, seksi sekali.</p>
<p>Dada Kourai bidang, membuatnya ingin menyentuh namun terlalu jauh. Tangannya hanya sampai pada kotak keras di perutnya Kourai. Tangannya menggerayangi tanpa kenal henti sementara mulutnya tak berhenti mengulum. Keluar masuk seperti ia tengah memakan es krim.</p>
<p>Basah mulutnya, bercampur antara <em>precum</em> Kourai juga liurnya. Panas mulutnya, bercampur antara dirinya juga batang Kourai di dalamnya. Secara tiba-tiba gerakan Sachiro semakin cepat. Masuk-keluar tanpa aba-aba hingga Kourai bisa merasakan dirinya dilingkupi panas dan basah dalam satu waktu. Terlalu banyak rangsangan membuatnya ikut membantu pergerakan Sachiro. Maju makin cepat hingga air mata Sachiro keluar. Berkali milik Kourai menghantam tenggorokannya, masuk tanpa bisa ia cegah.</p>
<p>“Hah, hngg, Sachiro.” Pekiknya dan Sachiro bisa merasakan milik Kourai berkedut dalam mulutnya. Panas semakin meningkat dan mulutnya dihempas, membuat cairan putih Kourai menerjang wajahnya tanpa bisa dicegah.</p>
<p>Sachiro tersenyum, “Kourai-kun, kalau begini harus cepat-cepat ke onsen ‘kan?”</p>
<p>Kadang, Kourai takut dengan kepribadian Sachiro. Seakan ada Sachiro lain dari tubuhnya. Sachiro yang menatapnya lembut juga Sachiro yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sachiro kembali memakaikan yukata di tubuh Kourai. Warnanya biru dengan garis hitam. Bahannya tipis dan tak terlalu sulit digunakan, khas yukata onsen.</p>
<p>“Sachiro, kamu nyebelin.” Dengus Kourai sebal. Bisa-bisanya Sachiro sesantai ini. Dibilang seperti itu malah membuat kekasihnya tertawa sambil menepuk bokongnya pelan, “<em>yes</em>, <em>yes</em>.”</p>
<p>Tangannya langsung ditepis dan Kourai melangkah lebih dulu. Di belakang, Sachiro masih tertawa pelan. Perlahan ia berlari kecil mendekati Kourai, memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencium pipinya. Berkali. Sampai pinggang Sachiro jadi korban. Meski demikian, Sachiro tak juga jera, malah semakin jail.</p>
<p>Yukata ditanggalkan, menyisakan handuk putih yang menutup bagian depan mereka. Mungkin karena bukan musim liburan, hotel ini jadi cukup sepi. Meskipun akhir pekan, namun tak terlalu ramai. Benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk pasangan kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama. </p>
<p>Pemandian air panas yang mereka tuju tak terlalu besar. Dihias dengan batu-batu yang ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi sekat antar pengunjung. Meski saat ini pemandian terbukanya malah seperti pemandian pribadi. Hanya ada mereka di sana. Tangan Sachiro terulur, membawa Kourai duduk di sampingnya. “Kourai-kun, sini badannya aku gosok.”</p>
<p>“Sachiro, gak. Nanti kotorannya masuk ke air, geli.” Dengan itu, permintaan Sachiro berhasil ditolak.</p>
<p>Meski begitu, Sachiro tidak menyerah, ia masih dengan santai menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kourai. Meniup-niup telinganya kemudian turun memberikan tanda di leher. Tangan Kourai bergerak lagi, mencubit perut Sachiro lagi. Tak juga memberi jera karena tangannya malah ditahan kemudian ia genggam erat.</p>
<p>Sachiro menarik Kourai mendekat, menyentuh pipi Kourai dan mengecupnya. “Lucu.” Bisiknya sambil menunduk hingga mencapai bibir Kourai dan mengecupnya.</p>
<p>Bibir Kourai masih rapat, belum mau kalah sampai tangan Sachiro menyentuh lehernya, membuatnya melenguh. Sachiro yang paling tahu titik sensitif di tubuh Kourai dapat dengan mudah melakukan yang ia inginkan. Mulut Kourai yang terbuka tak disia-siakan, membuatnya langsung menyelipkan lidahnya masuk. Suara decakan lidah terdengar dan berakhir dengan tali transparan di antara bibir.</p>
<p>Tangan Kourai yang lain dibawa ke mulutnya, dikecup telapak tangannya. Mata cokelatnya lurus menatap Kourai, menggoda. “Kourai-kun, sentuh.”</p>
<p>Sudut bibir Kourai terangkat, rambut basahnya disisir ke belakang membuat Sachiro terdiam. Sialan, sepertinya ia salah langkah. Biasanya Kourai akan menolak, bukan malah menyentuh seperti yang ia minta. Tangannya secara refleks menghentikan milik Kourai yang menyentuhnya. “Hng, Kourai-kun.”</p>
<p>“Kenapa, Sachiro? Tadi katanya ingin disentuh.” Ujar Kourai dengan wajah meledek. Rambutnya terjatuh sebab ia bergerak terlalu cepat. Tangannya yang lain dibawa ke dada Sachiro, menyentuh putingnya yang mulai mengeras dan merah. “Kamu suka di sini juga ‘kan?”</p>
<p>Sachiro membawa tangannya menutup mulut, takut suara desahannya terdengar terlalu kencang. Matanya bergerak panik, takut ada yang melihat namun tak ingin menghentikan. Dilema. Ia ingin segera mencapai kenikmatannya, namun ini di pemandian umum. Meski saat ini tak ada orang, namun bagaimana jika ada yang datang melihat mereka? Ada takut yang menyergap dalam dirinya, namun gairahnya menolak untuk berhenti.</p>
<p>Takut di mata Sachiro malah membakar gairah dalam diri Kourai yang kini menikmati waktu balas dendamnya dengan manis. Jika Sachiro bisa menyentuh dengan seenaknya, sekarang gilirannya. Tangannya dengan mahir menyentuh dari titik terbawah, dari dua bola yang perlahan mengeras hingga naik ke batang, dan berputar di pangkalnya. Jemarinya yang lain tak berhenti menyentuh puting yang kini sekeras batu.</p>
<p>Kourai tertawa melihat wajah Sachiro yang merah. Mulutnya tertutup rapat, mata terpejam kuat. Keinginan Kourai untuk menggoda Sachiro makin tinggi. Kepala kekasihnya jatuh pada pundak, sedangkan pahanya dibuka makin lebar. Tanpa sadar bahkan pinggangnya bergerak berlawanan arah. Kourai ingin tertawa melihat Sachiro kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Ia mendekat saat merasakan milik Sachiro berkedut di tangannya. Titik di ujung ereksi kekasihnya ditutup, secara paksa menahan cairan di dalamnya untuk tak keluar. Tanpa sadar membuat Sachiro merengek, “Kourai-kun, sedikit lagi.”</p>
<p>Bagi Kourai, saat balas dendam harus total. Sehingga Kourai tak membalas dan malah berdiri. Sekilas ia melirik Sachiro dan miliknya yang mengacung tinggi, “gak di sini.”</p>
<p>Wajah merah Sachiro tertunduk. Malu sekaligus harus menahan miliknya yang keras dengan warna merah untuk tak mengeluarkan putih. Mati-matian Sachiro melangkah senormal mungkin, memastikan tak ada yang melihat acungan kejantanan di balik yukatanya. Langkahnya terburu mengikuti Kourai yang menggenggam tangannya menuju kamar mereka. <em>Untunglah</em>, lirih Sachiro. Untung saja koridor dan onsen masih sepi sehingga tak ada yang curiga dengan cara berjalannya.</p>
<p>Baru saja pintu kamar mereka tertutup, Sachiro sudah memeluk Kourai dari belakang. Ereksinya masih keras, sengaja digesekkan pada tubuh Kourai. Napasnya panas di leher Kourai. “Kourai-kun, lakukan sesuatu.” Lirihnya pelan sambil memeluk leher kekasihnya, wajah bersembunyi pada cekung leher.</p>
<p>Kourai menoleh, menyentuh pipi Sachiro dengan senyum manis. “Kalau begitu, harusnya menunggu seperti anak baik. Sachiro, kalau ingin sesuatu harus mengatakan dengan benar.”</p>
<p>Keduanya saling menatap, Sachiro masih di posisi yang sama. Matanya berkaca, dengan kaki yang bergerak tak nyaman. “<em>Please</em>.” Mohonnya lirih.</p>
<p>Kourai paham, jadi ia menyentuh pipi Sachiro kemudian mengecupnya. Hanya sampai di situ. Setelahnya Kourai kembali melangkah menuju kamar tidur tanpa menoleh, membuat Sachiro merengek lagi. Sengaja Kourai melakukan itu, biar Sachiro tahu rasa. Agar kekasihnya tak seenaknya memberikan kenikmatan untuk kemudian pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin Kourai mendendam.</p>
<p>Namun, melihat Sachiro duduk di atas futon membuatnya terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatapan. Kepala Kourai penuh dengan kata pujian. Sachiro terlihat menawan. Dengan wajah memerah yang menahan diri untuk segera disentuh, yukata yang sedikit tersibak memperlihatkan paha putih bersihnya, ditambah dengan bagian atas yukata yang memperlihatkan dadanya. Sachiro bukan tipe yang memiliki banyak bulu di tubuhnya, sehingga melihat pahanya yang mengintip dari yukata mampu membuat Kourai memaki. Sialan. Benar-benar menggoda. Tanpa sadar ia merasakan miliknya mulai mengeras.</p>
<p>“Kourai-kun,” iblis sudah memanggil meski dengan wujud malaikat. Tanpa sadar Kourai melangkah, mendekat. Kepala Sachiro mendongak, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang yang menggoda untuk ditandai. Jarinya terulur yang kemudian dikecup dan dijilat. Mata Kourai mulai menggelap, inginnya membuat Sachiro berantakan, di bawahnya, sesegera mungkin. Tanpa ia sadari jarinya telah masuk, bergerak untuk menyentuh ruang panas di dalamnya. Memainkan daging kemerahan yang basah dan masuk hingga dalam. Sachiro menutup matanya beberapa kali, menahan lenguhan yang keluar, dan air mata di sudut kelopak. Sachiro berantakan dan ereksinya makin menjulang di balik yukata. Jemari Kourai dikeluarkan dan ia menunduk, masih dengan jari yang basah mulai menelusuri leher dan berhenti di dua ujung putih Sachiro. Yukata terjatuh di bahu Sachiro dan wajahnya makin memerah.</p>
<p>Kourai ingin mengabadikan momen ini dalam kepalanya. Sachiro terlihat indah. Membuat dirinya di bawah sana berteriak ingin segera menyatukan diri mereka. “Kourai-kun, sentuh ini juga.” Pinta Sachiro, tangannya membawa milik Kourai pada ereksinya.</p>
<p>“Hm? Di sini?” Goda Kourai sambil menyentuh ujungnya. Desahan terdengar sementara punggung Sachiro bersandar pada dinding kayu. Kourai tak langsung menyentuh seperti yang Sachiro minta. Malah menyingkap yukata yang menutupi paha tanpa permisi. Perlahan-lahan jarinya bergerak, mengagumi paha milik Sachiro. Putih sekali, membuat Kourai menunduk, membuka pahanya makin lebar, dan meninggalkan merah di sana. “Kourai-kun!” Seru Sachiro kaget.</p>
<p>Di bawahnya, Kourai malah tersenyum. Pipi bersandar pada paha miliknya dengan mata sayu menahan libido dirinya. Ia menoleh, mengecup pelan paha Sachiro. “Sachiro, indah. Di sini,” katanya kembali mengecup. “Bagian yang paling ingin aku tandai. Merah dariku, tanda dariku. Cantik sekali.”</p>
<p>Wajah Sachiro kali ini merah dengan alasan yang berbeda. Pujian dari Kourai membuatnya malu sekali. “Di sini cantik.” Diremas pelan hingga bekas merah tertinggal. Kemudian kembali dikecup, bergantian di kedua pahanya.</p>
<p>Ciuman Kourai naik, dari paha melewati puncak yang mengeras dan basah menuju perut kemudian berhenti pada dada. “Di sini juga. Cantik,” bisiknya.</p>
<p>Jemarinya mulai memijat, pelan berulang membuat rintihan pelan keluar dari bibir basah Sachiro. “Kourai, berhenti bermain-main.”</p>
<p>Ujung bibir Kourai terangkat, “terus maunya apa? Aku kira Sachiro memang suka bermain?”</p>
<p>Wajah Sachiro makin merah. Sentuhan yang Kourai berikan terus-menerus membuatnya merintih. Ereksinya terasa menyakitkan, ingin disentuh, ingin melakukan pelepasan sementara Kourai hanya sibuk pada putingnya. Semakin menyiksa Sachiro dengan menambah rangsangan yang membuat lehernya jatuh, melengkung ke belakang.</p>
<p>Frustasi dapat ia rasakan. Hingga rasanya tak tahan dan membuat Sachiro menarik Kourai mendekat, mencium bibirnya dengan rakus. Tangannya bergetar, ingin turun dan menyentuhnya miliknya tetapi ditahan. Kalau ada iblis dalam bentuk manusia, itu adalah Hoshiumi Kourai. Bibir tersenyum manis, namun matanya menatap tajam. “Sachiro, harus sabar. Banyak yang harus disiapkan.”</p>
<p>Dibilang begitu membuat Sachiro mengangguk pasrah dan menutup matanya dengan lengan. Kourai masih terus menikmati keindahan tubuh Sachiro. Meninggalkan bekas di tiap sudut yang ia lewati sembari terus bergumam, “cantik.”</p>
<p>Kourai kembali pada puncak kecil milik Sachiro yang mengeras. Menggoda dengan lidah dan jarinya bergantian. Membuat punggung Sachiro melengkung, terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Sachiro bisa gila. Setelah ini mungkin ia bisa meledak karena terlalu banyak rangsangan. “Kourai, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>Kourai tertawa mendengarnya. Ia berpindah, langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Miliknya keras, ingin segera dikeluarkan. Pahanya berada di bawah milik Sachiro, memposisikan miliknya di depan lingkar milik kekasihnya. Ah, posisinya pas sekali.</p>
<p>Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Sachiro, melepaskan <em>boxer</em> yang telah basah sejak tadi. Miliknya pun telah tanggal sementara jemarinya sibuk membasahi lingkar di depannya. Tanpa peduli berapa banyak yang dihabiskan, lubrikan dikeluarkan. Membalur jari juga lingkar kemerahan milik Sachiro.</p>
<p>Jarinya masuk, mulai satu dan bergerak melingkar. Berputar membuat napas Sachiro tersengal, mulutnya tertutup dengan telunjuk, mengigiti jarinya untuk menahan pekikan. Pahanya terbuka lebar, bergerak memperdalam jari Kourai. Menginginkan lebih, membuat Kourai tersenyum. Tangannya yang lain menahan agar perut Sachiro diam. “Sachiro, sabar.” Bisiknya menggoda.</p>
<p>Jari bertambah satu. Masuk menginvasi, mencari titik yang membuat punggung Sachiro melengkung. “Ahn, hng, Kourai-kun.” Tubuhnya bergetar, miliknya berteriak ingin keluar. Namun, sekali lagi ditahan oleh ibu jari Kourai.</p>
<p>Sudah dua kali. Hingga bulu kuduk Sachiro terangkat dan ia bergetar pelan. Mulutnya terbuka, mata memohon pada kekasihnya. “Kourai-kun.” Panggilan yang sia-sia sebab si rambut perak malah sibuk dengan lingkar miliknya.</p>
<p>Dua jari masuk, bergerak dengan cepat untuk keluar masuk. Menyentuh dindingnya dan berkali menekan titik di dalamnya. “Ah, Kourai-kun.” Panggil Sachiro lagi. Pinggangnya kembali bergerak, memperdalam jemari Kourai. “<em>There</em>.” Ujarnya dengan suara serak.</p>
<p>Tangan Kourai yang lain terulur pada ereksi yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Mengurutnya pelan membuat punggung sekali lagi Sachiro melengkung ke belakang. “Ah, hng, Kourai-kun, jangan- jangan sekaligus.”</p>
<p>Tangannya bergerak, menahan dengan percuma sebab tak ada gunanya. Kourai bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkannya. “Nikmati dulu, Sachiro.” Bisiknya, masih fokus dengan gerakan tangannya.</p>
<p>Keluar-masuk makin cepat. Bergerak tanpa jeda, seperti tangannya yang juga memompa makin cepat. Desahan Sachiro mengisi ruangan. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh kenikmatan. Wajah merah, rambut berantakan, dan mata yang basah. “Ah, hng.”</p>
<p>Mata terpejam, sedikit lagi ia mencapai kenikmatannya. Namun, sekali lagi juga Kourai berhenti dan menutup titik keluar cairannya. Membuatnya mendesah kecewa dan kembali mengerang tak suka.</p>
<p>Kourai tertawa melihatnya, “<em>eager much</em>, Sachiro? Siapa yang tadi menggoda dan sekarang tiba-tiba merengek? Menggoyangkan pinggangnya tanpa mengenal malu.”</p>
<p>Sachiro tak menjawab, malah membuka pahanya makin lebar. Tak peduli dengan olokan Kourai, saat ini ia hanya ingin menjemput kenikmatan. Ia dengan pelan mengangkat pinggangnya dengan jemari yang memamerkan lingkaran basah miliknya. “Iya, itu aku. Jadi sekarang cepat isi aku.”</p>
<p>Ah, Sachiro seksi sekali. Kourai menggeleng pelan sambil meraih kotak kondom.  “Kourai-kun,” potong Sachiro, “aku bilang ingin diisi.” Ia menatap kotak di tangan Kourai, “jadi singkirkan itu. Aku ingin merasakan kamu malam ini.”</p>
<p>Kourai kalah. Sachiro jadi seliar ini entah karena apa. Ya, meski ia tak menolak sih. Kotak kondomnya berakhir ia lempar entah ke mana dan ia menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman. Menyatukan lidah mereka yang basah. Lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulut Sachiro, memberikan lenguhan tertahan juga bulu kuduk yang berdiri.</p>
<p>Kourai yang memulai dan ia juga yang mengakhiri dengan menjilat bibir Sachiro. Helaan napasnya terasa di wajah Sachiro keduanya saling menatap dan kecupan diberikan pada ujung mata kekasihnya. “Kamu indah.” Bisik Kourai pelan, membuat Sachiro memerah malu.</p>
<p>Jemari Kourai bergerak, menyentuh leher, dada, perut, dan berhenti di puncak ereksi Sachiro, membawa getar kenikmatan dan erangan pelan. “Kourai-kun, aku mau kamu.”</p>
<p>“Aku tahu.” Balas Kourai sambil mempersiapkan dirinya. Lubrikan kembali dikeluarkan tanpa tanggung. Basah pada ereksinya dan jatuh di atas milik Sachiro. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk memompa miliknya agar keras dan mengacung sempurna. Setelahnya ia menarik paha Sachiro maju. “<em>Be ready</em>, Sachiro. Aku gak akan berhenti sebelum merasa cukup.” Rambutnya ia sisir ke belakang dan sekali Sachiro merinding.</p>
<p>Kourai-nya tampan. Matanya menatap tajam dan dalam satu hentakan ia merasa penuh. Punggungnya melengkung tanpa bisa menahan lagi. Miliknya yang kini berubah warna akhirnya meledakkan putih yang ditahan, membuat Kourai menutup mulut tak percaya. “Woah, Sachiro, <em>I just put it in and you cum</em>?”</p>
<p>Di bawahnya, Sachiro masih bergetar, cairannya masih menetes jatuh di atas perutnya. Matanya yang masih berkabut perlahan terbuka, cairannya juga jatuh pada wajah dan juga dada Kourai. Sudut bibir si rambut perak terangkat, menyeka cairan di pipinya dengan ibu jadi. Ia menyicip, sambil menatap Sachiro lurus. “Di sini juga, kamu terasa manis.”</p>
<p>Kourai seksi sekali. Lengannya dengan mudah mengangkat pinggang Sachiro, menghantam dengan keras pada miliknya berkali-kali. Di bawahnya, Sachiro kembali bergetar, matanya fokus pada tubuh Kourai. Otot lengan yang terlihat tiap kali tubuhnya diangkat, dada yang biasa menjadi sandaran kini penuh dengan peluh yang menetes dari wajah turun ke leher dan terjatuh ke dada. Tubuh Kourai basah dan Sachiro semakin menginginkan.</p>
<p>Menatap tubuh Kourai mampu membuat ereksinya makin mengeras. Ia mendesah, pelan. “Hng, Kourai-kun, lebih dalam.” Lenguhannya penuh permohonan. Pinggang ikut bergerak, bertemu dengan otot perut Kourai dan pahanya yang keras. Sensasinya jadi makin luar biasa ia rasakan.</p>
<p>Kourai menahan napasnya, kesal dengan gerakan Sachiro. Tiap kali Sachiro bergerak, lingkar miliknya seolah mencekik milik Kourai, memerintah untuk segera mengisi panas dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Geraman dari bibirnya terdengar sambil ia menghujam makin dalam. Makin lama makin cepat dibarengi dengan Sachiro yang ikut bergerak dalam arah berlawanan.</p>
<p>Otot lengannya bergerak tiap kali ia mengangkat tubuh Sachiro untuk menghujam dalam. Keringatnya kembali turun, dari dahi dan bertahan di alisnya, menetes ke perut Sachiro. Gerakannya makin cepat, tak mengenal tunggu sebab sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai kenikmatannya.</p>
<p>Sachiro bisa merasakan Kourai yang berdenyut di dalam dirinya, dapat merasakan sebentar lagi nikmat akan dicapai keduanya. Memikirkannya saja mampu membawa getaran yang mendirikan bulu kuduknya. Kourai-nya kini memenuhi dirinya, makin membesar dalam dirinya. Membuat punggungnya melengkung, “ah, hng, Kourai-kun.” Racauan mulutnya tak dapat ia tahan, kenikmatan datang bertubi ketika Kourai menyentuh di tempat yang sama berulang kali.</p>
<p>“Ah,” desahnya lagi. “Kourai-kun, isi aku. Di sini.” Jarinya menyentuh perutnya, menunjukkan tempat lagi yang harus diisi. Geraman sekali lagi terdengar dari bibir Kourai. Lelaki itu menunduk, memberikan gigitan di bahu sambil mendorong tubuhnya makin dalam. “Ah, Kourai-kun.” Panggil Sachiro lirih saat merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan Kourai memenuhi dirinya dalam satu dorongan.</p>
<p>“Hah, Sachiro.” Bisik Kourai di telinga. Suaranya berat dan serak, kecupan diberikan. Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Pipinya disentuh, ditatap tajam. “Belum cukup. Ingat, aku gak akan berhenti sampai aku merasa cukup.”</p>
<p>Miliknya ia tarik perlahan, membuat cairan putihnya ikut keluar membasahi futon di bawahnya. Mata Kourai menatap kosong pada lingkar yang penuh dengan putih miliknya. <em>Masih kurang</em>, pikirnya.</p>
<p>Kourai kemudian mengubah posisi, kembali duduk. Tangannya dengan mudah membalik tubuh Sachiro dan mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi. Kembali menyatukan diri sambil bergerak cepat tanpa jeda. Pekikan Sachiro kembali terdengar, memenuhi ruangan. Nama Kourai dipanggil berulang sedang wajahnya bersembunyi pada bantal, menahan mulutnya yang meracau tak karuan. Kedutan Kourai terasa tak lama kemudian, kali ini kembali mengisi lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.</p>
<p>Ia menutup wajahnya, merasakan panas milik Kourai hingga tanpa terasa miliknya ikut mengeluarkan cairan. “Kourai-kun,” panggilnya lemas, dia sudah tiga kali keluar. Perutnya sudah terasa penuh dan ketika milik Kourai ditarik, cairannya menetap di sana.</p>
<p>Putih memenuhi diri Sachiro, jatuh menetes pada futon. Jatuh menetes tanpa bisa dicegah sebab terlalu penuh. Lenguhan terdengar pelan, napasnya masih tak beraturan. Kourai menunduk, memberikan kecupan di kening. “<em>Good job</em>, Sachiro. <em>I love you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” balas Sachiro pelan. Matanya perlahan tertutup, ia mengantuk.</p>
<p>Kourai sendiri terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang langsung tertidur. Kebiasaan. Ia bangkit, menarik selimut untuk Sachiro kemudian melepaskan pakaian dan membilas diri dengan cepat. Tak lama ia kembali dengan baskom dan handuk kecil. Jarinya mulai membersihkan tubuh serta lingkar Sachiro. “Ah, ternyata banyak.” Gumam Kourai saat mengeluarkan cairannya dari tubuh Sachiro. Ia tersenyum, puas saat mengetahui dirinya memenuhi Sachiro. Sayang sekali, tak bisa terlalu lama sebab akan membuat kekasihnya sakit perut.</p>
<p>Setelah membersihkan Sachiro, ia memindahkan tubuh kekasihnya ke futon lain. Menyelimuti tubuh yang hanya berbalut boxer dan setelahnya ikut tidur di sisinya. “Kourai-kun?” Sachiro memanggil dengan suara serak.</p>
<p>“Hm,” jawab Kourai sambil menoleh, mengusap mata bengkak si rambut almond. “Aku suka hari ini.” Tangan Sachiro melingkar di pinggang Kourai. “Meski kamu nyebelin, tapi aku tau itu balas dendam kamu.”</p>
<p>Kourai terkekeh mendengarnya, mencubit ujung hidung Sachiro pelan. “Tapi aku suka. Apalagi saat Kourai-kun mengisi di sini.” Tangannya dibawa Sachiro menuju perutnya, “terasa hangat dan penuh. Tapi gak bisa bertahan lama.”</p>
<p>“Memang. Kecuali kamu mau sakit perut.” Balas Kourai acuh tak acuh.</p>
<p>Sachiro mendengus, menarik Kourai mendekat dan mengubur wajahnya di dada kekasihnya. Aroma citrus dapat ia cium, khas sabun hotel. “Tapi udah kamu bersihin. Terima kasih.”</p>
<p>Oleh Kourai pelukannya dibalas, “hm, sama-sama. Sekarang tidur.”</p>
<p>“Nyanyi.” Pinta Sachiro, kakinya menyelip di antara milik Kourai. “Nyanyi dong~”</p>
<p>“Tidur Sachiro, kamu mulai ngaco.”</p>
<p>Tawa terdengar dari mulut Sachiro. “Hm, omong-omong Kourai kita belum mencoba onsen pribadinya.”</p>
<p>Kali ini Kourai tak membalas, malah pura-pura tertidur. Mata menutup dengan mulut membuat suara dengkuran, “grok, grok, grok.”</p>
<p>Sachiro memutar manik matanya, namun tersenyum setelahnya. Ia menjulurkan lehernya, memberikan kecupan di bibir Kourai singkat. “Selamat malam, Kourai-kun.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” gumam Kourai. “Malam, Sachiro. Mendekat sini.”</p>
<p>Sachiro menurut, mendekatkan diri dan mengubur dirinya dalam pelukan Kourai. “<em>I love you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I love you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I love you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I love you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I love you.</em>”</p>
<p>Terus mengucapkan itu bergantian sampai kedua kelopak mata tertutup dan nyenyak menghampiri.</p>
<p>Liburan keduanya belum berakhir, namun dengan ini menjadi permulaan yang baik. Ah, keduanya jadi tak sabar untuk besok.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, it's been so long since I posted my work here. So, hello there! Nice to meet you! A gift for someone who's always screaming hrhs :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>